The Right Choice
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: Three months after their night at Stark's Pond, Clyde and Tweek are closer than ever. But they have yet to become an official couple. When Craig decides to confront them about their relationship, could it all end? Sequel to Just Between Us.
**A/N: Someone wanted me to make a sequel of Just Between Us to know how Craig reacted to Clyde and Tweek getting together. Rated M for one very short sexual scene, that's really it.**

 _The Right Choice_

Since that night, there was an unspoken agreement with them. Clyde and Tweek were closer than before and didn't hide it. They found no reason to. The brunet wouldn't hesitate to grab Tweek's hand when they were in the halls. The blond hadn't been afraid to cling to Clyde when he was nervous. It was clear to everyone that the two were much more than friends, but they hadn't quite put a label on it either. Still, when Tweek would walk around wearing Clyde's letterman jacket, it was symbol that the blond was off limits. The pair seemed to be happy and comfortable with what they had so they never truly spoke about it. Not that they ever needed to considering their actions.

Clyde dropped Tweek off at his class. "I'll see you later," The jock said before kissing him. Tweek smiled into the kiss and his eyes fluttered closed. They may have stayed that way too long because they heard someone say, "Get to class, boys." Tweek pulled away then went into his classroom. Clyde chuckled to himself and walked away. He was glad that the tweeker was happier now. He noticed how Tweek twitched much less when they were together, how he smiled more, and how the substance abuse had decreased profoundly. He gave Tweek all the attention he needed and then some. Tweek looked at him as if he were the world. Clyde's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone shove him against the lockers.

"What the hell-" He stopped when he saw blue eyes piercing daggers into him. Clyde cursed inwardly. Ever since had begun a different relationship with Tweek, they had avoided one person. Craig. Said person was now glaring at him. "Who do you think you are?" Craig hissed, "You're supposed to be my friend and then you just take my boyfriend!" Clyde rolled his eyes, "You broke up with him." Craig shoved him again, "I wasn't serious!" It was the jock's turn to glare. He pushed Craig away, "You _left_ him! Do you have _any_ idea how much you hurt him?!"

"So you play hero and take him instead?"

"No! I didn't mean for this to happen! It just did," Clyde placed his hands in his pocket, "And I'm glad it happened." Craig let out an angry growl, "You don't even know him!"

"I was his friend too, in case you forgot."

"You said you didn't like guys!"

"I don't. I just like Tweek."

A hostile tension was around them and neither wanted to back down. Craig could say all he wanted, but that didn't change Clyde's mind. He may not have been dating Tweek for 8 years, he may never have the deep history that Craig had with Tweek, yet that all didn't matter. Craig threw all that away the minute he treated Tweek poorly. Now Clyde was in the picture and he intended to stay. Craig studied him,"What are you two then?" The brunet blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

The question should have been easy to answer in a normal circumstance. This, however, was the complete opposite. Because when all was said and done, Clyde didn't really know what he was to Tweek. They did everything a couple did. Held hands, kissed, spent exclusive time together, went on what could be considered dates, and had sex. They confided in each other, comforted each other. But they never spoke about it. He couldn't think of a single moment when they said 'I love you' and maybe that was because they didn't know if it was love. He saw a smirk make its way to Craig's face. "That's a no," Craig said to end the silence. Clyde shrugged his shoulders, "Does that matter?"

"It means I still have a chance."

The words made the brunet's stomach twist unpleasantly. That couldn't be true. Tweek didn't have feelings for Craig anymore. Or Clyde liked to think that he didn't. He never really asked him. He shook his head, "In your dreams." Craig had destroyed Tweek. The addict had been left in shambles. Even before they had broken up, Tweek was falling apart at the seams. Clyde had been the one to help repair him. He was the one the blond leaned on now. So he shouldn't be worried about Craig. Yet he couldn't stop the jealousy that grew. Craig made a 'tch' sound, "We'll see. Tweek loves me, I love him. You never even looked at him until we were fighting." That last fact alone was completely true. Clyde didn't remember exactly when his eyes started chasing after Tweek, but it certainly wasn't over a span of years.

Clyde turned away from Craig then walked in another direction. There was a few things working against him, but he knew he cared enough for the blond. The thought of seeing Tweek with anyone else made his chest sting with emptiness. He bit his lip, knowing he required some reassurance.

"Mm!" Tweek's moan was muffled by his own hand. He watched as Clyde sucked on the head of his length. He wondered what exactly had brought the brunet to this. It was rare for them to do anything sexual at school. There were too many risks of being caught here. However, he couldn't complain when he felt that wonderful tongue work its way around his throbbing erection. He glanced around, making sure that no one would find them here. It would be mortifying to be caught getting a blowjob under the gym bleachers during lunch. His eyes widened when Clyde began to massage his sack. Tweek couldn't let out a warning before he came into the jock's mouth.

The blond's cheeks burned, "I-I'm sorry!" Clyde swallowed before standing up. He smirked lightly, "It's fine. You know I don't mind." He tucked Tweek back in then kissed him lightly, letting the smaller teen taste himself. Tweek scrunched his nose in mild disgust. Clyde chuckled but stopped when he felt Tweek stroke him through his jeans. "What happened?" Tweek asked quietly as he dipped his hands into Clyde's pants and boxers. The brunet shivered, "Nothing." He received a kiss. "You're lying." The jock bit his lip while soft hands slowly tugged at him. Even in a moment like this, Tweek could read him. They locked eyes and he couldn't help but fall under the strange spell the twitching adolescent cast. Clyde let out a pleasured sighed when Tweek squeezed him gently, "What are we?"

A pause. Their labored breathes were the only things heard. "H-Huh?" Tweek squeaked. Clyde gulped, "I mean…are we together? As in-"

"B-Boyfriends?" The blond asked. Clyde nodded silently. He didn't like the following silence. He shouldn't have said anything. Maybe to Tweek this was all sex, maybe Tweek wasn't ready to have a relationship just yet. "I don't mean to pressure you!" He said quickly, "We don't have to be if you don't want to." Tweek shook his head, "I w-want to!" The answer looked like it surprised them both. "I really, really want to," He looked down in embarrassment. While they had done everything together, putting an actual name to it felt like a giant step forward.

Clyde felt his chest swell with joy. Tears made their way to his eyes and he hugged Tweek close. Tweek, who had seen Clyde cry enough times to know what kind of tears he shed, returned the embrace. "I-Is that what you were w-worried about?" He asked. Clyde nodded because that was technically true. He kissed Tweek fervently. Tweek was his. Truly, completely his. "I love you," he whispered between each kiss. Tweek's previous blush returned to him. Butterflies flapped in his stomach at the affection. He returned the gesture with as much passion as he could muster, "I love you too." They ended up spending the rest of their lunch period this way.

The atmosphere around them had definitely changed after that. The two were nothing but smiles for most of the day. To everyone who saw them, it was as if they radiated a sort of happiness that few could understand. It was sickeningly sweet for most. The other students were supportive but there was only so many make out sessions and cuddling that a person could see in one school day. How Clyde and Tweek managed to separate in time for class was a mystery.

After school was a bit awkward for Clyde's team. They had been used to Tweek appearing at practices, though they could tell Clyde wasn't exactly focused this time. This was obvious when they found the blond sitting on Clyde's lap while they spoke. "Donovan!" Stan shouted to get the two out of their trance, "Glad you're enjoying yourself but we have a game in a few days. Remember?" Tweek blushed before quickly getting out of his boyfriend's hold. He knew that if he stayed, Clyde wouldn't get anything done. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt an important practice. "I-I'll see you later. Love you!" The blond said and scurried away. He bit his lip to stop from smiling when he heard 'Love you too!' in the distance.

Tweek couldn't remember the last time he had felt this elated. He twitched a bit as he thought of Clyde. The blond never thought that his old friend would be the one to turn his life around. He was more confident in himself now, more assertive. There was little he had to fear and even if his never ending anxiety snuck up on him, it was easier to ignore it. Clyde was more than 'another half.' Yes, Tweek relied on him. Yes, Clyde held him on days where there was too much pressure. But he did so much more. Clyde wasn't the part that made Tweek complete. No, he was the person who reminded the blond that he was his own person. He helped Tweek realize that he could do things on his own. Tweek took the lesson to heart.

As he turned the corner, however, he heard an all too familiar voice. "Tweek!" Craig walked up to him. The blond froze. He felt his throat tighten and gulped. He should have ignored him. Should have walked away. However, his legs refused to move as the noriette approached him. Craig stood in front of him, "It's been a while." Tweek nodded. _'Almost three months_ , _'_ He thought to himself. His heart sunk in his chest at the question that followed, "Can we talk?" The smaller teen's eyes widened. Red lights flashed in his mind. If this had been in an earlier time period, Tweek would have broken down into a panic attack. But he was different now. He could handle this. He nodded again, "S-Sure…"

Craig's usually calm expression changed to relief and something else that Tweek couldn't read. "I'm sorry," The noriette started, "You were right…I wasn't thinking about how you felt. I thought I was helping you but I made things worse." Tweek felt his guard slip. It was rare for Craig to look so vulnerable. To show remorse. Tweek bit the inside of his cheek. Part of him wanted to say something quick witted, but seeing the emotion in Craig's eyes…he simply couldn't. "I-It's okay," Tweek told him, "Y-You didn't know."

"Because I didn't ask. I was stupid for not asking."

"Yeah…you were," Tweek noticed him flinch slightly. Craig stepped closer, "I know. I didn't want to lose you, Tweek. That day you collapsed- fuck, I thought you were going to die! I didn't…I don't know what I would have done if you did." The blond looked away. He knew Craig had good intentions. He was sure many people had done the same thing when they found a loved one doing drugs. That didn't mean it made everything right, but it meant _something_. Craig continued, "And I'm sorry for fighting with you all the time over things I didn't understand. I never wanted to hurt you. I hate that I did." Tweek twitched when he felt Craig grab his shoulders lightly. "I'm sorry I left…I'll never do it again. I love you," He said in a serious tone, "I've loved you since we were kids. If you give me another chance, I swear I won't ever hurt you again."

Tweek's mind became overloaded as he stared at Craig. He was flooded with the memories of their time together. When they had been set up by the entire town, when they first held hands, every innocent sleep over, their first kiss together, the way Craig defended him, the day Stripe died and he held Craig for the entire night, when the fake dating became real, their first time. Craig, his first love. Craig, his first boyfriend. The first person who made him believe in himself. He trembled slightly as those blue eyes revealed every emotion to him. It could be so easy to go back to that.

Just as Craig leaned in, a new set of memories hit him. The drugs, the addiction, his dependency on Craig, the fights, the tears, the breakup. Clyde. Wonderful, incredible, Clyde. Tweek pushed his ex-boyfriend away. "No," He said sternly. Craig's eyes widened, "No?"

"No," Tweek repeated, "You…I forgive you but I can't. I don't love you." He saw the noriette glare, "It's Clyde, isn't it? Son of a bitch…" Tweek frowned, "Don't talk about him like that!"

"What makes him so special? Why him over me?"

"He listens! He asks! He never demands anything from me, he's sweet a-and actually smart if you knew him more!"

"He only started looking at you a few months ago!"

"I don't care!" Tweek surprised even himself with the anger in his voice, "He's done so much for me-"

"So have I!"

"Don't interrupt me! I love Clyde! And if-if you can't be happy for me, don't e-ever talk to me again!"

Craig's jaw dropped slightly. He hadn't expected this sort of answer. Not from Tweek Tweak. "You don't mean that," He told him, "Tweekers, don't remember what we had?" Tweek nodded, "Of course I do! B-But we were different then… _I_ was different. I-If you really love me th-then be happy for me!" They stared at each other in silence. Craig slowly let him go, "You're serious." It wasn't a question, just a realization. "Fine," The noriette sighed, "But if he does anything to you, I'll kick his ass." Tweek smiled lightly at the statement, "I-I don't doubt that." Tension slowly faded away. Maybe they would never be a couple anymore, but at the very least they could be friends.

Tweek's phone buzzed in his pocket. He jumped at the unexpected vibration before answering. "Clyde?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded, watching his friend's expression return to its usual neutral state. "He's going to come pick me up," He muttered. Craig patted his head, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

For a brief moment, Tweek could have sworn Craig was going to try and kiss him again. But as he watched his friend walk away, he figured it was just his imagination. He looked back down at his phone when it lit up with a notification.

 _ **From Clyde:**_

 _I love you_

He smiled to himself. He knew he had made the right choice.

 _ **To Clyde:**_

 _I love you too_


End file.
